You Started It
by ecullen.lover
Summary: My take on the prank Rory SHOULD have pulled after his stunt in her history class. And many more wonderful pranks as well. Rogan story. Chapters edited, some changes made. WILL UPDATE NEW WITHIN THE WEEK!
1. Rory

A/N: This was in my head and I couldn't do anything else until I got it out...hope you enjoy.

**You Started It**

Rory was very embarrassed to say the least...she couldn't believe he would go so far as to interrupt class! Rory grabbed a coffee and dialed her mom's cell phone, 'hello?' her mom answered.

"I just had the worst history class ever!" Rory groaned.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked, "Did you learn something so boring that you fell asleep and awoke to your classmates sniggering behind your back?"

"No...worse." Rory said.

"Worse my goodness...don't start until I have coffee, do you have coffee?" Lorelai asked hurriedly.

"Yes it was the first thing I did." Rory replied without thinking.

"Before you called me? I'm insulted." Lorelai sniffed.

"Mom crisis here, please focus." Rory ordered.

"Alright I have coffee go ahead." Lorelai told her daughter.

"You know the guy I was telling you about?" Rory started, "Well this little 'flirting game' as you put it has just gone a step further."

"Oh my god you're pregnant!" Lorelai screeched.

"What? Mom, what?" Rory said...where did her mom get that.

"Well you said you took a step further, so obviously you had sex, and now you're freaking out..." Lorelai said taking a deep breath.

"He took it a step further not us." Rory corrected.

"Oh Rory what did you let him do to you?" Lorelai sighed; she THOUGHT her daughter was smart.

"Mom stop it...just listen." Rory went on to explain what the boys had done and ended with ... shouting 'Damn it Gilmore give them back their balls!' Lorelai was now laughing so hard, that Rory was seriously contemplating hanging up on her.

"Well as I see it you have three options." Lorelai said, "But two of them aren't REAL options in my opinion so you better pick number three."

"Go on." Rory said resigned to her fate.

"Number one: you can ignore it and go on with the flirting game you have, hook up with him and ditch him. Number two: You cry and fight with him about it and tell him to shove off. Or my personal favorite number three: You fight back, prank him!" Lorelai suggested.

"Hmm, that last one has potential...but what would I do." Rory asked, "You know I'm not nearly as creative as you."

"Suck up." Lorelai said.

"Hey!" Rory giggled.

"Don't giggle. If he tries to talk to you, don't do it. You need to be able to act really well and no offence hun but if you see him before hand the plan will fall through." Lorelai told her daughter.

"Excuse me all of my talents come from you so my lack of acting can be blamed entirely on you...the woman who birthed me." Rory said.

"Not nice, now you need Paris..." Lorelai started.

"No!" Rory said loudly.

"Yes I'm sorry but it's necessary. And someone willing to act like a slut will be needed too." Lorelai explained.

"What?" Rory asked now thoroughly confused.

"Just trust me here, the plan is..." Lorelai began.

--

"Paris I need your help." Rory pleaded.

"Say that again." Paris ordered.

"I need your help, I'm begging you." Rory said.

"With what?" Paris asked.

"A prank." Rory bit her lip.

"No way...my impression here at Yale is very important to me and I am not jeopardizing it for a stupid prank...no way." Paris shook her head.

"But it's really important to me and it involves Logan." Rory continued.

"Oh lover boy...now I'm definitely not going to help." Paris shook her head.

"It's a little acting job; just a prank I'm pulling on him...it's a small part." Rory continued.

"So now you want me to ruin my reputation for a 'small part' not even something worth mentioning?" Paris asked angrily.

"You get to glare at him and yell at him AND act like you hate him." Rory told Paris.

"So it's not really an acting job at all." Paris said thoughtfully.

"Well...the situation's a little different." Rory explained.

"How?" Paris asked suspiciously.

"Well..." Rory started to explain.

--

"I need an outfit for something, want to go shopping?" Rory had called up Stephanie.

"Sure thing." Steph agreed.

"You need an outfit too so bring some cash. I'll meet you outside your dorm in ten. Bye!" Rory hung up before Steph could reply and ran to get in her car. Driving over to Steph's dorm she pulled up outside and waited for Steph to run out and hop in.

"Where are we going? Why do I need an outfit?" Steph asked as soon as she sat down.

"Well I thought we'd hit the mall and I'll explain later...as we shop." Rory told her friend.

"Nope not happening. I'll get out right now if you don't tell me." Steph put her hand on the door handle.

"I'm pulling a prank on Logan and I need your help." Rory started.

"Why didn't you say so?" Steph put on her seatbelt, "Let's go explain on the way."

"Alright." Rory explained the plan as they got on the highway to go to the mall. It was a twenty minute drive so she and Steph worked out some flaws in the plan and wrote out some dialogue.

"How did you get Paris to agree to this?" Steph asked.

"I told her she got to hate Logan and she was in." Rory said scanning the parking lot for a space.

"This is why I take the limo to the mall...the driver parks for you. And why does Paris hate Huntz?" Steph rambled.

"She doesn't hate him she's just not pleased that he won't smarten up and stop playing with me. She feels strongly on the whole relationship thing not just a casual fling." Rory said taking a sharp turn and getting into a spot right by the door.

"How on earth did you pass driver's ed?" Steph asked laughing as they got out of the car.

"Have you met my grandparents? I'm almost certain they bribed the teacher." Rory explained.

"Oh." Steph laughed.

"So where should we go for you?" Rory asked.

"This kind of shopping not your thing?" Steph raised her eyebrows.

"Not exactly." Rory shook her head.

"Let's start with you. The Gap, very conservative." Steph said and pointed her in the right direction.

"I don't want to look like a nun." Rory started.

"Don't worry but we need to play up your childish side so that there's a major contrast between me and you." Steph reminded.

"Right." Rory nodded.

"I know just the thing." Steph said.

"Okay." Rory let her drag her in and out of store after store before finally deciding on an outfit; a black pleated skirt that came down to her knees, with cute pink pointed flats and a white camisole lined with lace covered by a sleeveless black knit shrug. Her hair was going to be in two braids with black ribbons that matched her shrug and had lace to accent the lace on the shirt. She would be carrying a canvas tote bag in a cream color with a blue and pink logo.

"Okay your turn." Rory said and once again they were in and out of stores trying to find an outfit, this one proved to be much more difficult than Rory's was. She ended up with a very mini denim skirt, dark olive beaded halter, black sandal heals and a black Gucci bag.

"This was a very productive day." Steph laughed as they left the mall.

"Definitely. I think we should do the prank in two days during his Journalism class." Rory suggested.

"Sure that's gives us time to learn our lines." Steph agreed.

"I'll being you a copy of the script later tonight so you can study." Rory told her.

"Yay! Homework!" Steph said sarcastically.

"Very funny." Rory rolled her eyes.

--

"Mom I'm going to mess this up it's not going to be a good prank...how I could let you talk me into this." Rory paced she was with her mom who was currently attempting to do her braids if she would sit still instead of jumping up to pace every five seconds.

"Sit. Now." Lorelai said, "You'll be fine. Just smile and fake cry really well."

"Right." Rory rolled her eyes at her mom.

"Now start practicing your lines." Lorelai suggested.

"Okay...wait what's my first line? Is it Logan baby how could you or Logan darling what did you do?" Rory asked franticly.

"Either sounds fine. I have to stick to the script." Rory said.

"I think it's the first one." Lorelai said.

"Okay thanks." Rory relaxed just a bit.

"When will Steph be here?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"In like ten minutes and I have to be ready so could you hurry with the braids?" Rory asked impatiently.

Lorelai bit her tongue to stop from lashing out at her daughter and tied the last ribbon, "Go put your clothes on and come back out so Steph can do your kindergarten make-up when she gets here."

"Yes mother." Rory rolled her eyes and hurried to go get changed.

"Don't roll your eyes at me..." Lorelai tried to sound threatening, "Coming!" She called when someone knocked at the door.

"Hey Lorelai!" Steph hugged her.

"You haven't come to see me in weeks." Lorelai scolded.

"I'm sorry I've been busy. Maybe Rory and I can come this weekend and make it a girls weekend?" Steph asked.

"Sounds good." Lorelai smiled.

"So...where is she?" Steph asked.

"Just putting on her outfit...speaking of which are you getting changed here?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes Rory has my stuff." Steph explained.

"Oh." Lorelai nodded.

"I'm here!" Rory came out in her very conservative yet cute ensemble.

"Excellent. I'll do your makeup and then you can grab Paris and go." Steph told her.

"Paris is just getting ready herself. You're not going to miss your cue are you?" Rory asked threateningly.

"No mother." Steph rolled her eyes.

"Good." Rory laughed and sat down to get ready.

--

"Paris as soon as Logan tries to get up to comfort me..." Rory started.

"I come in. I know." Paris said.

"Alright." Rory took a deep breath.

"Go, go, go." Paris pushed her slightly.

"Logan baby how could you? I trusted you, I cared about you...I loved you!" Rory started up the stairs to where Logan was sitting with a shocked look on his face, "Didn't you love me, and didn't I mean something to you?" Rory said and she got to desk.

"Ace what are..." Logan started.

"Don't play dumb Logan...I came to surprise you last night, I was wearing my outfit you like and everything but then SHE walked out of your room. I was so sad...how could you do this to me?" Rory said her voice getting slightly louder.

"Ace come on..." Logan tried to stop her.

"Don't you Ace me! I trusted you...you were my everything." Rory shouted.

"Rory, Ace," Logan pleaded.

"Shut up...shut up!" Rory slapped him.

"Ow!" Logan rubbed his cheek.

"You deserved it you...you...you bastard!" Rory's eyes went wide and she dropped to the stairs fake sobbing loudly into her hands.

"Oh Ace..." Logan started to go towards her.

"Stay away form her Jackass!" Paris came storming in, "Don't you go near her!"

"Paris I didn't do anything!" Logan started.

"You broke her heart." Paris scolded and she helped Rory up beginning to lead her down the stairs.

"Ace! Paris!" Logan called.

"Oh Paris. I lost my virginity to him!" Rory sobbed.

"I know sweetie..." Paris hot Logan a glare as they left the room.

"Finn...Colin..." Logan looked at his friends they were laughing their heads off.

"Hey baby." Steph came into the room.

"Oh god..." Logan's eyes went wide.

"Last night was amazing..." Steph flipped her curly hair out of her eyes, "We're still on for round two tonight?"

"Steph!" Colin stood up angrily.

"Steph what are you talking about?" Logan asked.

"She's gone Logan you don't have to pretend anymore..." Steph got up really close to him, "She'll never know." She stage whispered in his ear and kissed his neck.

"Steph you should go." Logan said forcefully.

"Bye babe...I'll see you tonight." Steph left trying not to laugh as she walked out the door.

--

"That was amazing, I didn't even think about Colin's reaction." Steph laughed.

"Will he be okay?" Rory asked.

"He'll be fine after I explain it to him; I'm worried about poor Logan having a heart attack." Steph laughed.

"That was awesome!" Paris said.

"Told you." Rory poked her friend.

"Ya, ya Gilmore." Paris rolled her eyes.

"How long until he shows up at your dorm?" Steph asked.

"His class ends in five minutes and we got to give him time to explain to Colin he has no idea what you're talking about...so I say we have twenty minutes to get back to my dorm with coffee." Rory told them.

"Why coffee?" Steph asked.

"You think my mom wants to watch the show without the elixir of life? Ya, right..." Rory sad sarcastically.

"Sorry I asked." Steph said raising her eyebrows.

--

"Rory! Ace! Open up!" Logan pounded on the door.

Lorelai tiptoed to the door and pulled it open.

"What the hell was all of that about?" Logan yelled.

"That was called payback...and a damn fine acting job." Rory said from her position on the couch.

"So we're okay?" Logan asked unsure.

"Yes we're fine." Rory answered.

"Aw lover boy's concerned..." Steph giggled.

"Haha." Logan said sarcastically, "It took fast talking to get your boyfriend to stop before he beat the crap out of me."

"Now that's funny." Lorelai said.

"You must be Rory's mom...nice to meet you." Logan smiled shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you to, please call me Lorelai." Lorelai gave her daughter a thumbs up behind Logan's back.

"So Ace you do realize I may have to get you back for this right?" Logan asked.

"I realize you'll try." Rory nodded.

"You're awfully sure of yourself." Logan said.

"I'm not easily fooled." Rory said and Lorelai and Stephanie laughed.

THE END

A/N – What do you think? Should I continue? I have more pranks in mind if you say yes. If you want to see the girls outfits go to my homepage...you'll fine the link in my profile.


	2. Logan

A/N – This was supposed to be just a fun little thing but apparently you guys loved it so...here goes the second chapter.

**You Started It**

"Okay so I'll see you tonight, six o'clock by the coffee cart outside my building." Rory confirmed.

"Yes." Logan agreed.

"I'll see you there." Rory shut her phone off and slipped into the newsroom.

"Hey Rory, what did you think of my last article?" Paris asked when Rory sat down at her desk.

"It was great, Paris. Why?" Rory asked curiously turning on her computer.

"Because apparently I'm in a 'funk' and my writing's not that great." Paris explained.

"Who said that?" Rory asked.

"Doyle." Paris sighed.

"Wait, did you guys get in a fight? Because if so then he's only saying that because he's angry it's nothing about your writing." Rory shook her head.

"No we aren't fighting. Besides I haven't spent much time on my articles lately I've been busy and I kind of have been in a 'funk' wouldn't you say?" Paris tilted her head.

"No I can't say I've noticed. I've been preoccupied watching out for another stupid Logan prank." Rory explained rolling her eyes, "it's been two weeks and nothing."

"I mean I haven't been drinking, or having coffee, I've been in the bathroom early every morning and let me tell you it's not because I have to pee." Paris said shaking her head.

"Wait Paris...what? What are you trying to say?" Rory's eyes went wide.

"Well Rory I thought you were smarter than that..." Paris started.

"Oh my god Paris are you pregnant?" Rory whispered urgently.

"No. Yes. I don't know." Paris said nervously.

"Well have you taken a test?" Rory asked.

"Not yet I couldn't just walk into that store and grab a test the whole school would know by tomorrow." Paris told her friend.

"Well, I'll have Stephanie send her driver to get one for you...does Doyle, wait it is Doyle right?" Rory asked urgently.

"Yes its Doyle and no he has no idea." Paris admitted, "I didn't want to tell him until I knew for sure."

"Make sure you're around the dorm at say five...I'll have a couple of the home tests for you to take and then we can take care of telling Doyle if it's positive." Rory told Paris.

"Okay oh and Gilmore?" Paris asked stopping a few feet away from Rory's desk.

"Yes Paris?" Rory asked.

"Thanks." Paris smiled slightly and left the newsroom.

--

"Here." Logan handed her a cup of coffee, "Decaf."

"Smart ass." She grabbed the coffee and continued back to her dorm.

"So do you think phase two went as planned?" Colin asked Logan.

"I hope so...but wait what was phase one?" Logan asked confused.

"Making her think there was no payback." Finn said, "Duh mate."

"Right. I get it, so phase three tonight, four forty-five outside by the coffee kiosk by her room. Don't be late." Logan told her friends and he made his way to his class.

"Do you think she knows?" Colin asked Finn looking in the room at Rory who was chatting animatedly on the phone.

"I don't know, she's smart but this is a very original prank...not even prank-like." Finn reminded.

"But she gets all As." Colin speculated.

"Very true mate, very true." Finn nodded and they left quickly.

--

"Joe's Pizza." Lorelai answered her phone.

"Hey Joe is my mom around?" Rory asked, distracted.

"Wow kid. What's on your mind?" Lorelai asked curiously grabbing her mug of coffee and sitting on the steps.

"Oh hi mom, sorry." Rory apologized.

"Not a problem. So what's happening? Did he finally prank you back? Is Stephanie okay? What about you? Did you fail a test? Wait before you answer any or all of my obscene questions...I went shopping!!!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"Oh what did you get?" Rory asked curiously.

"Well I got a pair of gorgeous black boots with a buckle, a new red v-neck sweater with a white blouse underneath and this amazing black pant suit..." Lorelai said, "I got some more too but that's what I'm wearing right now!"

"Oh mom it's sounds gorgeous...you'll have to show me next time I come home. Logan's taking me shopping soon...actually Logan's paying but I think I'll be shopping with Steph. He says I need a less...old me...wardrobe and need some 'new' Rory stuff."

"Ok sweetie, now what's going on today? Why were you so distracted when you called?" Lorelai asked.

"Well mom...do you have coffee? Are you sitting?" Rory asked seriously.

"Yes and yes." Lorelai replied.

"Well who's our favorite neurotic person?" Rory asked jokingly.

"What did Paris do?" Lorelai sighed shaking her head.

"Well mom I don't think you're going to believe this." Rory said.

"Just tell me." Lorelai sighed.

"She's pregnant." Rory said quietly.

"What?" Lorelai screeched, Rory had to hold her phone away from her ear.

"Well it's not for sure yet but she's late and has morning sickness..." Rory explained.

"Oh my god..." Lorelai shook her head in shock.

"I know." Rory agreed.

"How did this happen? She can't be a mom, she's not ready for that yet." Lorelai said.

"Mom!" Rory said shocked.

"Oh please I'm right and you know it." Lorelai teased.

"Fine. I've got to go, just thought I should tell you." Rory said.

"Thank you I appreciate it. Now sweetie she can't join us for the weekend, you and Stephanie come up every weekend and we get drinks and watch movies with junk food...Paris can't drink so she can't join us." Lorelai started, "And sweetie don't use Paris as an example don't go getting pregnant while you're still..."

"Goodbye mother." Rory hung up the phone.

--

"Paris are you here?" Rory called opening the door to their dorm.

"Yes. You're late, it's five oh one." Paris said.

"Sorry I had to stop for coffee...I got you decaf." Rory smiled at her friend.

"Thanks." Paris tried not to grimace as she took a sip of disgusting coffee.

"So Steph sent someone to get these." Rory handed her a bag with three tests.

"Three?" Paris asked looking in the bag.

"My mom took one every day for a month when she was pregnant with me." Rory told her.

"Why?" Paris asked very confused.

"She wanted to me sure before she told anyone...it was a big thing." Rory explained.

"Right." Paris shook her head, "I guess now is as good a time as any."

"Yes, I'm going out later but we'll figure this out if it's positive okay?" Rory told Paris trying to be comforting.

"Thanks Rory." Paris went into the washroom and closed the door behind her.

"Let me know when you're done." Rory went into her room and closed the door; she picked out a dress because she and Logan were going out to somewhere fancy apparently. The dress she chose was a Gucci tangerine pleated jersey wrap dress with gold accessories, her purse and jewelry.

"Hello?" Rory answered her phone.

"Hey Kid, listen I was wondering..." Lorelai started.

"Mom I'm kind of busy." Rory said hopping on one foot to put her last shoe on.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm getting ready to go out and waiting for Paris to get the results of the three tests I gave her." Rory told her mom sitting down on her bed.

"Three?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

"I want to be sure and by the way, you took one every day for a month when you had me." Rory said.

"I did?" Lorelai asked, "No I didn't."

"You told me you did." Rory asked confused.

"I must have been drunk." Lorelai justified it.

"Whatever. Listen I think I heard the timer go off, Paris is ready." Rory said, "I got to go."

"Bye Hun. Be there for her, it's hard to go through." Lorelai hung up the phone.

--

"Paris?" Rory knocked on the door.

"It's positive." Paris called.

"Oh Paris, are you alright?" Rory asked anxiously.

"I'm fine...it's just I can't leave school to do this, I need school." Paris said and it sounded like she was crying.

"Come on out sweetie we'll talk." Rory said.

"No go out on your date...I'll be fine. Thanks for everything Rory." Paris said quietly.

"No problem Paris." Rory said and slipped out of the room.

"Hey Ace." Logan walked up to her and kissed her.

"Hey." Rory smiled sadly.

"You alright?" Logan asked taking her hand.

"I'm fine...it's just Paris, well I shouldn't say." Rory shook her head.

"I'm sure she's fine." Logan said comfortingly.

"Ya I'm sure." Rory agreed and they left to go to dinner.

"Oh by the way," Logan said as they got into the car, "I love your dress or more specifically the way you look in it."

--

"Rory! Rory!" Paris was frantic coming into their dorm.

"What is it? Paris are you okay?" Rory asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Doyle I told him...and he said to go away and that he didn't want anything to do with me or the baby..." Paris sobbed.

"Oh Paris, I'm sure he's just freaking out, he'll come around." Rory put a hand on her shoulder.

"But he told me...the one he's dating! That he never wanted to see me again." Paris said crying harder now.

"You know what I should talk to him." Rory said suddenly.

"No! Don't do that!" Paris said loudly.

"Why not? I could knock some sense into him." Rory told her.

"But..." Paris started.

"No buts." Rory stated and she grabbed her coat heading out of the room.

"Rory..." Paris called but Rory was gone, dialing her phone, "She's on her way."

"Okay meet us outside the newsroom." He said.

"Will do." Paris hung up her phone.

--

"DOYLE!!!!!" Rory called rushing into the newsroom.

"Gilmore?" Doyle asked coming out of his office.

"I need to talk to you." Rory said firmly.

"Come into my office." Doyle said gesturing to his cubicle.

"Sure." Rory nodded and followed him in.

"What's wrong?" Doyle asked.

"I think you know why I'm here." Rory glared at him.

"No I don't think I do." Doyle told her.

"It's Paris..." Rory started.

"Is she okay?" Doyle asked worriedly.

"She's not actually...you stomped all over her heart. She wants to be with you Doyle. I don't know why but she does and you need to talk to her you can't never see her again because of something like this." Rory said getting louder with each word.

"What are you talking about...I didn't do anything to her!" Doyle said angrily.

"You told her to leave you alone and stay away from you...you said you didn't want anything to do with your child!" Rory shouted.

"Rory what are you talking about? Paris and I haven't had sex." Doyle said, "And I never had that conversation with her."

"You what?" Rory said sitting down shakily.

"Paris isn't pregnant Rory." Doyle said laughing.

"Oh god." Rory went beet red and turned, running from the room.

--

"Hey Ace I'm glad to see you too." Logan said as she ran right into him.

"Logan, oh god..." Rory started looking up at his smirking face, "Oh!" Rory's eyes went wide, "You!!"

"Yes Ace me." Logan smiled proudly.

"You..." Rory repeated.

"I think we established it was me." Logan said, "With the help of my planners Colin and Finn." Logan pointed at them and they bowed "And the Oscar deserving Paris Gellar." Logan said and Colin and Finn started clapping.

"I can't believe you Paris! You traitor." Rory said.

"Hey he gave me coffee." Paris said.

"I gave you coffee." Rory pointed out.

"Decaf." Paris reminded.

"Oh ya." Rory said looking downcast.

"So Ace, not easily fooled?" Logan put and arm over her shoulders.

"Shut up. I never expected Paris to get involved with you." Rory explained.

"Sure." Logan said.

"Just take me shopping." Rory demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Logan saluted.

"And expect payback." Rory said running ahead.

"Payback? Payback?" Logan said and he began to chase her laughing through the halls.

A/N

For Rory's dress and Lorelai's new outfit visit my profile page for the link to my website. I don't know how far to go I do have more ideas for pranks so if you want me to keep going I will. Thanks to all who reviewed last time.


	3. Rory part one

A/N – Umm yes so shopping happens in this chapter and maybe planning for Rory's prank which will take place either right at the end of this chapter or the very beginning of the next. We're assuming that Rory's part of the LDB and I thought it was implied that Logan and Rory were together so to answer your questions yes they are dating.

**You Started It**

"Okay so I think that works out pretty well." Rory said into her phone.

"Rory who the hell are you talking to? We're almost there." Logan said.

"It's nothing Logan." Rory said shutting her phone.

"Oh prank stuff." Logan smiled knowingly.

"No Not prank stuff. It's my turn to hold a LDB event and I'm doing a party based on Old New York but I can't tell you anything else." Rory smiled sneakily.

"Fine. What should I wear?" Logan asked.

"It's all in the envelope you'll be receiving tonight. I'm having manila envelopes sent to everyone in the LDB which I have someone filling and sending out right as we speak. Everything is being set up at the hall and the party is Friday night." Rory told him.

"That's quick." Logan said eyebrows rising.

"Well that way people don't have a chance not to show up thinking it will be amateur, I have a stunt planned and there will be lots of decorations, very authentic." Rory started rambling.

"You don't have to prove yourself to me, I believe you. Just don't screw up." Logan smirked.

"I won't. I'm even taking tomorrow afternoon and all of Friday off school for 'family issues' while I organize the event." Rory told him waiting for his reaction.

"Well Rory Gilmore I never would have guessed." Logan smiled.

"What can I say? I live to shock." Rory said and turned to the window hoping Finn and Colin were doing everything right, you could never trust them but when it came to the LDB they took it pretty seriously.

"So who do you have filling envelopes?" Logan asked suddenly.

"It's..." Rory started, "Good try. I won't tell and neither will they so stop trying."

"Yes mom." Logan said.

"Very funny. Do you do to your mother what you and I were doing last night?" Rory asked with a smirk.

"Oh my god...ew!" Logan screamed glaring at her.

"Eyes on the road Logan." Rory said as they swerved and a car honked at them.

"Yes M...Ace." Logan said very disgusted now.

--

"What about this one?" Rory asked twirling for Logan.

"I like it." Logan smirked.

"You would the skirt is tiny." Rory said.

"Oh come on Ace, we're revamping not redoing the exact same thing." Logan shook his head.

"So you want me to get the teeny skirt and abnormally revealing top that I am wearing at the moment?" Rory asked sweetly.

"Yes. Now go put on the next one." Logan shooed her playfully back into the dressing room. The outfit had been a short khaki skirt with a purple wrap sweater which was very low-cut over a black cami.

"I'm coming out." Rory came out of the room with her arms folded over her chest.

"Nice jeans." Logan whistled.

"Shut up." Rory blushed.

"Let me see the shirt." Logan walked up to her and moved her arms, "In my highly valued opinion I'd just like to say I like it."

"So why is Steph late?" Rory asked with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"She'll meet us at the next store in half an hour but first, what do you think?" Logan asked her of her current outfit.

"I like the jeans but they are kind of tight." Rory said trying to bend over.

"You'll get used to it." Logan promised, "Do you not like the shirt?"

"It's kind of low." Rory said folding her arms again.

"It's fine Ace. Besides it looks great." Logan smiled at her.

"I don't know..." Rory looked unsure.

"I do. Go take it off and put on your clothes so we can pay and go meet Steph. Your savior." Logan teased.

--

"Rory, what did you buy?" Steph asked grabbing her bag.

"Nothing. Logan bought me stuff." Rory smiled.

"I love this skirt! I'll have to borrow it sometime." Steph said holding it up.

"As long as I get to see it on Rory more than once, you can wear it on occasion." Logan agreed.

"Deal." Steph and Rory laughed.

"I love these jeans." Steph's eyes went wide.

"I can't move in them." Rory admitted sheepishly.

"You'll learn." Steph promised.

"So what are we doing in here?" Logan looked around the store.

"Well you suggested we revamp my entire wardrobe I thought I would get an outfit or two for dinner with my grandparents. And some stuff that's school appropriate as well as my new not so appropriate stuff you are inclined to see me get." Rory explained.

"Oh I see...well go look and I'll be here let me know if you want me to see something." Logan told them and Steph pulled Rory away.

"Hey Colin." Logan said when Colin answered his phone.

"Hey Huntz." Colin replied.

"So are you and Finn filling envelopes for Rory?" Logan asked quickly.

"No." Colin answered quickly.

"So...do you know who is?" Logan continued.

"No." Colin replied once again.

"Do you know anything about the event?" Logan kept pushing.

"No." Colin repeated.

"Fine you're not much help and the girls are calling me so I got to go." Logan hung up his phone.

"Who was that?" Rory asked when he approached them.

"No one. So what are you trying on?" Logan asked trying to change the subject.

"I have two outfits; I'm going to put the first one on while Steph tries to get shoes for the second one. The first outfit was a brown skirt with lighter brown patterns; an olive green tank with an off-white sleeveless shrug, there was a gold bracelet, an off-white crescent bag, with a brown belt that matched the designs on the skirt and lastly off-white shoes that match the purse.

"Are you coming?" Logan asked impatiently ten minutes later.

"There are a lot of pieces to this outfit, hold on." Rory said tying up the belt, "Alright, I'm coming."

"Finally." Logan rolled his eyes luckily just before Rory came out of the room and he saw how good she looked, "Ace, you look great."

"Thanks, where's Steph. I need a girl's opinion." Rory looked around.

"I'm here, I'm here." Steph came over, "That looks awesome Rory, try this one on."

"Ok." Rory disappeared into the changing rooms once again.

--

"Can we go now?" Logan asked as they left the 6th store.

"I guess. I mean I kind of got a lot." Rory looked sheepish.

"I'll say." Logan agreed, "Took a lot out of my credit card."

"Hey. This was your idea, you told me I have to loosen up and have fun but in order to do that I had to get a new wardrobe or take one day off class a week to have fun with you Finn and Colin but I told you I couldn't take time off school so it was your idea to get Steph to meet us here to buy me a new wardrobe." Rory ranted.

"I know Rory, I was just kidding. But look at all the bags you have." Logan gestured at himself, Steph and her. Logan had at least eight bags, Steph was carrying four and Rory had five herself so...they thought Rory had enough.

"Good point. Alright let's go." Roy caved and they left the mall, Steph going to her little red mustang and Logan and Rory to his silver Porsche.

"So did you have fun?" Logan asked Rory.

"Yes." Rory nodded her head.

"So was it worth it just for the eight hours of shopping?" Logan asked jokingly.

"Totally. Could you drop me off at my dorm?" Rory asked.

"You don't want to have dinner with me?" Logan pouted.

"I have to get ready for Friday and I have a meeting with one of my professors then I have to go see someone about the stunt and I have to do all of this before preparations start tomorrow." Rory rambled.

"You should just give it more time...no one's going to back out." Logan promised.

"You don't know that and besides the invitations and information is already printed with dates and other stuff specific for Friday." Rory told him.

"Okay." Logan held up one hand in surrender.

"You can call me tonight but not until after ten and before ten thirty." Rory continued.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Well I should be out of the meeting with my professor by nine thirty but then I have to go to the library and I can't have my cell phone there but I can be out of there by ten and I'm not in my meeting with the stunt guy until ten thirty." Rory finished.

"Okay. Who on earth are you meeting that late?" Logan asked as they pulled up outside her dorm building.

"Call me later." Rory kissed him goodbye and left quickly to avoid answering the question.

--

"I need you to finish those envelopes guys." Rory ducked to avoid a paper airplane that Finn was throwing around.

"We're done." Finn told her throwing another one.

"Then what are you doing here? You are supposed to be sending them out, slide them under doors for people on campus and drive to their houses and deliver for those off campus. It has to be done tonight so people can shop." Rory shooed them out the door.

"Rory are you still busy with that cult stuff?" Paris came into her room.

"Yes Paris I'm going to be bust for the next three days and for the last time it's not a cult." Rory shook her head.

"Fine but Saturday when you're done with cult stuff can we go to Stars Hollow? Maybe Steph can come and we can have a girls weekend." Paris suggested.

"Steph and I go there every weekend Paris and yes you can come this weekend but you need to go now. I have so much to do and so little time." Rory shut the door in Paris's face.

Rory sat down in front of her laptop and checked her email to see if there were any emails from providers for Friday and there wasn't. She looked at her watch...eight o'clock which meant she had half an hour before she had to leave. Grabbing a paper and a pen Rory sat down on her bed ad began writing out the list of stuff to do, in order, and who was going to do it. Normally there were more LDB members to help but in order to make sure Logan never heard anything about it she had narrowed it down and she had five other people helping her; Finn, Colin, Steph, Robert and Seth. They were all taking tomorrow afternoon and Friday off with her to get ready except Finn and Colin who were keeping Logan away and surprised by taking a usual Friday off. They did however plan on leaving Logan early to go to the hall and help out with last minute things.

"Hello?" Rory answered her phone.

"Fruit of my loins..." Lorelai replied.

"Hey mom." Rory smiled.

"So what are you doing?" Lorelai asked nosily.

"Nothing, you?" Rory asked.

"Same, you want to come see mommy early? Take a day of school?" Lorelai fake pouted.

"No, I have a meeting until ten with my professor and then I have stuff to do tomorrow and Friday but I will see you Saturday...possibly slightly hung-over but there none the less." Rory told her mom.

"Oh so there's a party Friday night." Lorelai said understanding.

"Yes that I just happen to be organizing oh by the way do you know where I can get flapper dresses?" Rory asked.

"What?" Lorelai laughed.

"The theme is New York in the twenties and Steph and I both need flapper dresses and Finn, Colin and Logan need tuxes with pipes, top hats and canes." Rory explained.

"Oh my god...themed parties. Are you even going to dance like them? Do a little Charleston? Drink only very expensive mixed drinks and try hard not to get drunk? I can't believe it my daughter is making a themed party..." Lorelai rambled.

"Mom I have to go but I miss you and I'll talk to you Saturday." Rory hung up her phone.

Rory hid her notebook among her school things and then grabbed her purse and the paper she was discussing with her professor and quickly left the room.

--

"Okay thank you for your time." Rory left the room quickly. The meeting with her professor went well and the guy that was going to rehearse the stunt with Finn and Colin tomorrow seemed nice. Rory quickly got into her car and drove the 5 minutes back to campus. When she got to her dorm she pulled out her notebook and added a few things, then she sat down at her laptop to finish the incorrect paper she had just shown her professor. The professor told her that what she had was excellent but that she had to add more personality to it and that she was two paragraph's short she had misread the note he had handed out.

"Rory." Paris entered the room.

"What Paris?" Rory asked typing quickly.

"What classes to you need notes for?" Paris asked.

"Every class we share that I'm not at for the next two days." Rory replied.

"And why aren't you there?" Paris continued.

"Oh ya...my cousin is in the hospital because she was hit by car...she's in the ICU so we all need to be there to help my aunt and uncle." Rory suggested.

"Both of your parents are only children." Paris reminded, "And the school knows both sets of your grandparents."

"Shit...a close family friend is in the hospital and someone has to take care of their kids." Rory tried again.

"That works. I'll get all of your stuff to you Saturday, what time do we leave for Stars Hollow?" Paris asked just before she closed the door on her way out.

"When Steph and I are awake and as responsive as two girls with major hang-overs can get." Rory told her.

"Okay." Paris shut the door and Rory went back to her paper.

--

"Okay that goes over there and all of the drinks should go behind the bar. I'll set them up later just leave the crates back there. I want a lamp on every table and plenty of lighting but I want all of it to be dimmable for the stunt. The stage where the band will perform needs to be built in that area over there and there needs to be at least two empty tables that are larger than the round ones for people to put drinks and stuff on. I want to see the costumes that the staff will be wearing and don't put that there! It goes over there." Rory pointed and she went to sit down next to Finn and Colin, "Is there nothing you guys can be doing?"

"We just finished carrying in all of those tables." Finn pointed to the area filled with tall, round tables.

"Guess what? The party's tomorrow and it all has to be done so get your asses up and find something else to do!" Rory yelled at them and they ran off.

"Miss?" Someone came up to her.

"It's Rory." Rory replied.

"The waiting service is here and awaiting your approval for their costumes." The girl finished.

"Okay show me where they are." Rory got up and followed her over to where a big group of people stood.

"Okay, girl's costumes over there and guy's costumes over there. Finn! Get your ass over here." Rory called.

"Yes Rory?" Finn asked coming up to her.

"Can you check the guy's costumes, it needs to look authentic and they have to have a top hat but no cane because they need their hands." Rory told him the criteria and sent him to look at the costumes.

"Okay if your costume comes with gloves and stockings over here, if it doesn't over there." Rory addressed the ladies, "Now are they all the same color?" She asked the girls with gloves and stockings.

"Yes all of our outfits are red and black." Someone replied.

"Okay then someone hold one up." Rory requested, "Are they all like this?"

"Yes."

"Okay you guys are good. Now why don't these ones have stockings and gloves?" Rory asked the other group.

Someone shrugged.

"You all need the same costumes exactly like the other ones. Thank you." Rory said and they all scattered.

--

"I am exhausted." Rory leaned against Logan.

"According the Finn and Colin you were pretty stressed out all day." Logan told her.

"Well they're just mad because I wasn't any nicer to them than anyone else." Rory explained.

"Oh see and they told me it was because you made them do all the heavy lifting instead of hiring someone." Logan laughed.

"I hired someone...them! They wanted inside information and I said no way unless you're helping me get it ready and so they agreed. It's their fault." Rory shook her head.

"I know Ace. Are you staying here tonight?" Logan pulled her onto the bed.

"I don't know, it's a big step we haven't; even gone on three real dates." Rory glanced at him nervously.

"Sleep Ace, sleep." Logan assured her and he kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Sleep." Rory agreed kissing him again.

"So you're staying?" Logan asked as they broke apart.

"Yes." Rory pulled him back to her and they continued to kiss... "Sleep..." Rory started.

"Later." Logan promised.

--

"I have to go." Rory kissed a sleepy Logan and got out of his bed.

"I'll see you tonight at the party." Logan said.

"Okay don't be late." Rory shut his door quietly and left his dorm, getting in her car to drive to the hall to finish getting ready. At noon her and Steph had to go pick up their pre-ordered dresses and the tuxes for the boys so and around four Rory was letting Finn and Colin go so they could get Logan his outfit and get theirs on to be back for six when the party started. Until noon though Rory had so much to do including making sure there was a table in the right spot for her revenge on Logan.

"Hello?" Rory answered her phone.

"Hi babe. How's the party going." Lorelai asked.

"It's going great, everything's actually ready I just hope the waiting service found the right amount of outfits." Rory told her mom.

"I'm sure it's fine." Lorelai smiled at her daughter's perfectionism.

"Ya. I got the cutest black flapper dress ever and lots of pretty shiny jewelry." Rory told her.

"Oh sounds pretty get lots of pictures." Lorelai ordered.

"Will do mom." Rory agreed.

"Are you almost at the hall? I want to hear you be in charge and yell at people! Please?" Lorelai asked pleadingly.

"Goodbye mom, I'll see you tomorrow." Rory promised and hung up her phone.

Rory got out of her car and grabbed the black table cloths with sequins and frills for the tables out of the backs eat before entering the hall.

"Rory you're here!" Steph pulled her in quickly.

"Hey, what time is our appointment?" Rory asked putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"At one." Steph told her.

"Then we have to work really hard right now." Rory told her friend.

"Calm down Rory." Steph out a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just...thanks." Rory smiled.

A/N – I'm sorry this took so long, it's longer than my other ones but I was just so busy because I just switched courses and I baby-sit all the time. If you want to see the outfits from this chapter please visit my profile page for the link to the website...thank you.


	4. Rory part two?

A/N – this chapter will be strictly the party and Rory's return prank...if it works... There won't be any outfits for this chapter because I put the dresses up when I mentioned them last chapter but visit my profile if you want to see them. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

**You Started It**

"How do you want your hair done?" The hairdresser asked taking Rory's hair out of her ponytail.

"I don't know..." Rory said.

"Tiff just straighten it and put loose waves. Then put it in a side ponytail, simple but very appropriate for the era." Steph told her.

"Okay." Tiff nodded.

"And you?" The other hairdresser asked Steph.

"I'll have it just straightened because I have a head band I have to put in." Steph requested.

"Do you want it trimmed?" The girl asked.

"Yes please." Steph said and they both waited for the ladies to finish, Steph was done first and she went to read a magazine while Rory finished.

"Oh it's so gorgeous." Rory said looking in the mirror.

"Your pedicure will be just down there." The hairdresser pointed Rory in the right direction and then told Steph to follow Rory.

"What color do you want?" Steph asked Rory when they both sat down.

"Why are we getting pedicures...we have closed toe shoes." Rory pointed out.

"We'll both have French pedicures and manicures." Steph told the lady and they relaxed in the massage chairs, "It's part of a spa package," Steph explained.

"Oh." Rory nodded and then her cell phone went off.

"You are not supposed to have those in here." The pedicurist said.

"Sorry I'm just throwing this party tonight and I have to make sure everything is okay." Rory explained and she answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Rory they're trying to move THE table." Finn said quickly.

"No, they're not allowed." Rory shook her head.

"But they say it's in the way of the dance floor." Finn explained.

"How portable is the stunt stuff?" Rory asked closing her eyes.

"It could be moved in an hour." Finn speculated.

"Then move it so that everything still works and the table is out of the way of the dance floor." Rory sighed.

"Okay reporter girl." Finn said.

"Oh and Finn?" Rory asked.

"Ya?" Finn replied.

"Make sure it's done right...I want to live." Rory hung up her phone.

--

"Okay you look fab." Steph straightened one of Rory's sleeves.

"Thanks so do you." Rory told her, "The guys are coming to get us, right?"

"Yes Logan and Colin are coming to get us in...now." Steph and Rory laughed as there was a knock at the door.

"Hello beautiful ladies." Colin walked into the room.

"Stop hitting on my girlfriend Colin." Logan kissed Rory and grabbed her hand.

"Girlfriend?" Rory looked at him for conformation.

"Ya." Logan smiled slightly.

"I'm glad." Rory smiled.

"Me too." Logan agreed.

"Okay sap over let's go." Colin said and holding Steph's hand he led the way out of the room.

"This better be good, you have a reputation to uphold." Logan told Rory.

"It's excellent and the stunt is even better." Rory smirked at him.

"Who is doing it?" Logan asked.

"I can't tell you but let's just say you'll be more than shocked." Rory said and kissing him before he could respond she led the way down the stairs to the party room.

--

"This party is great." Someone said smiling as they walked past Rory.

"See, I told you it was excellent." Rory said grabbing Logan's hand.

"You know what's excellent?" Logan asked.

"What?" Rory tilted her head at him.

"You in that dress." Logan told her and he led her out to the dance floor and began to dance a slow song with her.

"You told me you wouldn't dance the Charleston while you were here tonight." Rory reminded.

"Does this look like the Charleston?" Logan pointed out and spun her around.

"Good point. But what if it comes on next?" Rory said giving a small nod to the band.

"Then we'll get off the dance floor." Logan said bringing her back into his arms.

"Or you could dance it with me." Rory gave him the puppy dog eyes as the song came on.

"Or I could not." Logan countered going to walk away.

"I could find a way to make sure you're not in the room for the stunt, and then you'd never know." Rory said gripping his hand tightly.

"You wouldn't." Logan said glaring at her.

"Oh I would." Rory smirked.

"Fine." Logan caved and they started to dance.

"You looked good out there." Steph smirked at Logan as they came off the dance floor.

"Leave." Logan told her pointing away.

"Be nice." Rory said patting his arm.

"Yes, down doggy." Steph mocked.

"You have had way too much to drink." Rory said putting a hand on Steph's arm.

"I have not!" Steph shook her head.

"Were you mixing your drinks?" Logan asked.

"No..." Steph's eyes went wide and she shook her head not doing a great job of convincing them.

"Hey Steph, want to dance?" Colin said coming over to them.

"That depends...can you dance as well as Rory's puppy?" Steph asked him but followed him anyway.

"She just called me a puppy." Logan said weirded out.

"She's drunk." Rory comforted.

"Okay." Logan nodded and they went to get themselves something to drink.

--

"Okay what on earth is the stunt?" Logan asked Finn and Colin as everyone started to group around this table.

"I don't know." Finn lied.

"But everything else you told me is going as planned right?" Logan asked.

"Yes, speaking of which where is your heavily inebriated girl?" Finn faked looking around.

"Good question." Logan said also looking around.

"Oh wait I think I see her!" Finn pointed up to the where Rory, Seth and Steph were standing looking out over the railing.

"Hey Colin!" Rory called down.

"Ya Gilmore?" Colin called looking up at her and smirking.

"It's not that far down is it?" Rory asked loudly.

"She wouldn't." Logan whispered.

"Oh she would." Colin contradicted as Rory stood up on the railing with Steph and Seth gripping the rope that was tied around her waist tightly.

"Rory what the hell are you doing?" Logan called.

"Jumping!" Rory replied and she closed her eyes tightly jumping down and landing on a table that was set up, "Yes!" Rory cheered and she took off the rope and Robert who was still upstairs pulled the rope up and out of the way.

"That was awesome!" Steph and Rory hugged.

"Definitely." Seth got off the table looking like he was going to puke.

"Okay are you ready to dance?" Steph asked and simultaneously Rory and herself kicked off their shoes and their song came on so they started to dance.

"What are they doing?" Logan asked as they started to dance.

"Having fun." Colin shrugged.

"But look at her!" Logan said as Rory twirled causing her dress to fly up.

"Ya she's hot." Finn agreed and he made his way towards the table.

"Finn's drunk again." Logan shrugged it off.

"Ya." Colin nodded in the direction of the table.

"Finn!" Logan yelled as Finn climbed up on the table getting down on one knee in front of Rory.

"Rory I love you...dump that loser and come to me! Rory!" Finn cried as Logan pulled him off the table.

"Finn you're drunk." Logan stated.

"I love her maybe it's the alcohol that's making me say it now but I do I love her!" Finn cried.

"And I love him." Rory said jumping down from the table.

"Rory..." Logan said.

"Just go Huntzberger." Finn shook his head slowly.

"You get away from her." Logan said angrily.

"Didn't you hear her she loves me." Finn told him.

"No!" Logan cried punching Finn in the stomach.

"Logan stop it!" Rory said quickly.

"I won't let him win this easily!" Logan said and he and Finn started to go at it.

"Guys stop it!" Rory cried the prank wasn't supposed to go that far, "Logan we didn't mean it! It was just my payback to you please stop it you're going to hurt him." Rory said tears in her eyes.

"No. I love you Rory!" Finn said stepping away from Logan, "It may have been just a prank to you but I love you." Finn said and Logan pushed him up against the wall holding his arm against his neck.

"No Logan it's you and me. It's always been you please, you're killing him." Rory said letting a few tears fall.

"No Rory he's in love with you I can't take that risk." Logan said.

"I'm with you, I give in you win the prank war, you weren't fooled by my last prank I get it just stop." Rory pulled on his arms.

"I win?" Logan asked smirking.

"No..." Rory's eyes went wide.

"Thank you, thank you." Finn and Logan bowed and the whole room started clapping and laughing.

"I can't believe you two!" Rory shook her head.

"I won." Logan said happily high fiving Finn and Colin.

"Yes you won, now take me home." Rory caved grabbing his hand.

"Fine." Logan smiled and he picked her up stopping to her Steph throw her shoes on her lap he carried her out to his car.

"Logan." Rory said putting a hand on his cheek as they stood outside her dorm.

"Ya Ace?" Logan asked putting his hands on her waist.

"I think I'm falling in love with you..." Rory told him.

"I'll be there to catch you." Logan promised kissing her.

A/N – That was totally cliché but you loved it, I'm sure. That's probably my favorite chapter and I had so much fun writing drunk Steph and the puppy scene. This one was a really fast one to write and it's around the same length as the first two...chapter three was really long. I hope you enjoy, please review.


	5. Prank?

A/N – I hope you didn't think the last chapter was too cliché, I did enjoy writing it though so too bad if you did! This chapter may be more of a surprise than you think and if you didn't know the titles of the chapter refer to who is pranking so... And special

**You Started It**

Rory unlatched her window, "Paris knows we're together, you don't have to come in the window any more."

"But doesn't it make it so much more fun Ace?" Logan smirked climbing in.

"Actually it's more work for me because if you go to the front door Paris could let you in." Rory pointed out.

"But this way it's more Romeo and Juliet, I'm Romeo calling at your window..." Logan started trying not to laugh.

"Except I'm not betrothed to be married and hopefully our relationship won't end with us killing ourselves." Rory said giving him the patented Gilmore look and kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Ya and she wasn't a tease." Logan pointed out as Rory pulled away.

"Are you calling me a tease Huntz?" Rory asked trailing kisses along his jaw.

"I plead the fifth." Logan said before grabbing her and kissing her.

"Gilmore!" Paris burst into the room.

"Paris Knock!" Rory said angrily turning around.

Paris backed out of the room and knocked before poking her head in, "Can I borrow your curling iron?"

"Sure Paris but hurry up and get out." Rory said turning back to Logan and rolling her eyes as they waited for Paris to leave.

"Where were we?" Logan asked after she was gone.

"About here." Rory said but she pulled away after a minute or so.

"Tease." Logan said under his breath.

"Mean." Rory replied catching it, "I have homework."

"You don't even have class tomorrow." Logan pointed out.

"But I have it the next day and if you want me to spend time with you tomorrow then I have to do it now." Rory explained.

"I promise I will leave you be for at least two hours tomorrow if you let me continue this activity now." Logan said kissing her again.

"Logan..." Rory said pulling away.

"Please?" He fake pouted.

"Why should I? It's not like you're a good kisser anyway." Rory shrugged nonchalantly going back to her computer.

"Excuse me." Logan froze momentarily forgetting to try and stop her from starting her work again.

"I said you can't kiss for shit anyway so why should I?" Rory reworded what she had said before.

"I'll have you know..." Logan started.

"What that girls have gone weak in the knees after you kiss them before...I don't want to hear about other girls Logan. This is me we're talking about." Rory reminded.

"I was going to say that you fell weak at the knees the first time I kissed you." Logan corrected.

"So? It was our first kiss, I have to admit you were a tad better back then...maybe you're just getting lazy." Rory shrugged and started to type.

"Alright that's it. Get over here." Logan said pulling her up and bringing her closer to him.

"Oh god and your breath stinks too!" Rory said covering her nose.

"What?" Logan asked astounded. No way!

"Yes way...go get a mint or something, I'm not kissing that mouth." Rory pulled away from him and grabbed a book plopping down on her bed.

"Ace!" Logan pleaded.

"I'm sorry but its gross come see me in the morning." Rory sent him away.

"Ace don't do this." Logan said.

"Too late I already am." Rory snuggled down into her bed and began to concentrate on her book.

"But Ace..." Logan started but saw he was getting no where he went up beside her bed and leaned down, "I'll see you in the morning..." He went to kiss her but she put a hand in front if her mouth.

"Breath." She said, "And get out of my way I'm reading."

"Bye Ace." Logan rolled his eyes and left her room by the window.

--

"I have coffee." Logan said knocking on her door.

"That's great." Rory grabbed it and took a sip... "Hmm."

"Do I get a good morning kiss? I mean I did bring you coffee." Logan said.

"Have you brushed?" Rory raised her eyebrows.

"Yes Ace." Logan nodded and leaned in to kiss her.

"Sorry haven't had my coffee...can't do anything strenuous until I've had my first cup of coffee." Rory smiled at him and brushed past him and out the door of her dorm.

"Ace..." Logan shut her door and followed quickly.

"I'm sorry you knew that about me when we got involved." Rory told him and stopped outside her classroom.

"I hardly think kissing me is strenuous...you know what fine. I'll see you after class." Logan kissed her cheek quickly and started to wind between people to get to his own class.

"Is it working?" She asked coming up behind.

"Not yet...I need something bigger." She replied.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Isn't that your job?"

"I guess but when it comes to him, it's hard to think of a good one."

"What are you going to do all day?"

"Sit in your dorm, watch TV, and read."

"Okay I'll see in four hours, don't burn anything."

"I won't."

--

"I don't know what I did, Steph." Logan said angrily.

"You must have done something, I mean I know Rory's crazy but this is just way too weird...even for her. Were you supposed to meet her but didn't?" Steph asked.

"No...I would never do that." Logan shook his head.

"Well I suggest you figure out what you did do before she becomes more pissed off." Steph said.

"But she's not even acting pissed off; she just doesn't want to be with me." Logan explained.

"Then maybe she's trying to say something. Give her one big romantic gesture before she says go away." Steph suggested and left quickly.

"But I didn't do anything!" Logan shouted.

"Maybe that's the point." Steph replied slamming the door.

"Women!" Logan rolled his eyes lying down on his couch.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked coming in ten minutes later and moving his feet.

"Ace." Was Logan's one word reply.

"Oh. What did reporter girl do now?" Finn asked flicking on the TV.

"Nothing she just doesn't want to any where near me." Logan replied standing up.

"Well you did something to her then...what was it?" Finn changed channels.

"I didn't do anything!" Logan yelled.

"Okay mate." Finn replied putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Steph said I have to do something romantic." Logan told him pacing.

"Take he to the spa and then to dinner...maybe stay in a hotel. You could take her to the vineyard, she would live it there." Finn shrugged, "Make sure you have lots of roses and candles set up wherever you go afterwards and be nice the whole time."

"How do you just come up with something like that?" Logan asked pulling out his cell phone.

"Dunno." Fin shrugged going back to the TV.

"Thank you." Logan said dialing his phone, "Honor? Do you know if mum and dad are going to the vineyard at all the week? No? Thanks."

--

"Ace?" Logan knocked on her door.

"She's in her room." Paris opened the door and went back to the couch.

"Thanks." Logan went to Rory's room opening the door and slipping in.

"I was wondering when you'd get here. We had dinner plans tonight." Rory said slamming shut her book and standing up. She was wearing a fancy dress and her hair was all done up.

"No we didn't." Logan shook his head.

"Yes we did. I can't believe you forgot." Rory said angrily.

"I didn't know we had plans...did you even bother to tell me?"

"Yes I told you, we made these plans last week."

"You mean in the middle of the party where you declared your love for Finn or before that when you were busy and we never talked." Logan spat angry now too.

"Shut up. You are the one who forgot our plans you have no right to be mad at me." Rory yelled.

"I don't remember making these plans? Was I even there?" Logan yelled back.

"Yes you were there!" Rory shouted in reply.

"Was I drunk or something because that could be why I don't remember?" Logan asked loudly.

"Maybe you were drunk that's all you and your friends ever do." Rory spat at him.

"Excuse me if I'm not burying myself in my work and having fun once in a while. I like to be happy!"

"I'm very happy just how I am Logan!"

"Well good...keep your nose buried in your books and have fun."

"I will! Get out!" Rory opened the door.

"And I wad going to take you away for a spa and dinner at the vineyard this weekend! Maybe I can find a willing blonde who knows how to party instead!" Logan screamed storming out.

"Fine!" Rory shouted after him smiling as he went away.

"Well that went well." Paris commented.

"It went exactly as I planned." Rory agreed and shut her door.

--

Logan drove home starting to regret what he'd said, sure Rory had said something too but he had made a few comments he wished he could have taken back. He liked that she read so much and was so smart...and he hated that he had mentioned a blonde. Logan parked outside his dorm and got out of his car slamming the door.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked as he entered.

"The conversation didn't go as well as I had planned and ended with me telling her I would find a blonde for this weekend." Logan said and threw himself down on the couch.

"Nice one." Finn commented.

"Ya." Logan smiled grimly.

"I can get her down there if you do the rest." Finn suggested.

"You'd do that?" Logan asked.

"Ya mate." Finn continued.

"Thanks. I should leave tomorrow to get ready. Can you have her down by 5 on Friday?" Logan asked quickly.

"Sure thing." Finn smiled.

A/N – This vacation will be continued next chapter...thanks.


	6. Happy endings are prank free!

A/N – I hope the last chapter wasn't too short but I got tired and lazy and couldn't write anymore. Umm...I really need more reviews, I know lots of people read it because of my stats but no one reviews and I need to hear what you guys think so I can continue. Thank to those of you like jojo26pink, Hopes2High, and mrmp who have reviewed every chapter I've posted no matter what. Thanks to all of you read and please review.

**You Started It**

"Rory doll face, please come with me." Finn pleaded.

"No. I know what you're doing Finn and I'm not seeing him." Rory argued.

"Fine I admit it but please just come see him for five minutes...he wants a chance to talk and he's sorry Rory. Just come with me I'll wait there and if after five minutes you want to go home just say the words and I'll take you home." Finn promised.

"But Finn, if I tell you something you can't tell him...this started out as a prank and now he's like saying things about blondes and... It hurt Finn. I can't see him right now." Rory explained.

"But it didn't seem like a prank to him and he didn't mean it, he was just angry and I know that's no excuse but please come talk to the man." Finn pleaded.

"Fine but I'm not staying over night there and you are staying to drive me home." Rory caved and walked out her door.

"Thanks doll." Finn followed her and shut the door now worried about her reaction when he didn't take her home like planned.

Two hours later Finn and Rory were still on the road and listening to music from the Broadway musical RENT when Finn's phone rang.

"You are not allowed to make noise during La Vie Boheme take it somewhere else or pause the music." Rory ordered.

"Well I can't exactly go anywhere." Finn said pausing the music and answering his phone quickly.

"Finn are you coming?" Logan asked over the phone.

"Brother Bear has got little sister bear out of the education house and onto the paved way to the wine house. I repeat we are on the paved way." Finn replied winking at Rory as she laughed and tried to stifle it with her fist in her mouth.

"Finn shut up and drive faster." Logan hung up on him, "How rude." Finn commented raising his eyebrows at Rory.

"Nice lingo." Rory smirked starting the music again, "To days of inspiration, playing hooky, making something out of nothing – the need to express, to communicate. To going against the grain, going insane, going mad." Rory sang along with the song.

"Nice voice doll." Finn laughed and turned off the highway onto their exit.

***

"I don't think I can do this." Rory shook her head.

"Yes you can get out of this car right now and go inside." Finn said unlocking the car door for her.

"Thanks Finn." Rory smiled and left the car walking bravely up to the door and knocking three times. Finn saw the door open and he turned on the engine and drove away.

"Finn!" Rory poked her head out of the door yelling at him to stop. But he just waved out the window, "Ass."

"Is it really going to be that hard to spend time with me?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, where's the blond? Maybe we can ask her." Rory shot at him brushing past him and into the house.

"I don't have a blonde here Rory; I'm here with you and only you...just like I want to be." Logan contradicted.

"That's not what you said two days ago." Rory plopped down on the couch angrily.

"I was mad at you for insinuating I was a drunk and I said things I regret now and I'm sorry so please stop being mad at me." Logan pleaded.

"I'm not going to stop being mad at you just because you ask me to. And I really need to be alone right now so..." Rory started to get up.

"Wait I have something for you." Logan handed her a card that had this on the front, 'If I was a sculptor I would capture everything on your body perfectly and if I was a painter I would catch the light on you just right' and when she opened it, 'And if I was a poet I could come up with a bunch more romantic crap like that.' Rory laughed quietly and picked up a piece of paper that had fallen out, reading it quickly.

"A day at the spa?" She raised her eyebrows.

"You get your time alone and I get a chance to make it up to you. Your clothes to change in to after are by the door and I will see you outside the spa at seven o'clock." Logan said pulling her up from the couch.

"Thank you Logan." Rory smiled sincerely.

"You're most welcome Ace." Logan smiled.

"I'll see you soon." Rory slipped out the door and closed it leaning against it, she hated being here alone with him...her resolve would slip away and both the prank and the anger would dissolve.

"You actually have to get in the limo to get there Ace." Logan said leaning out a window.

"Funny." Rory shook her head moving and waiting as the driver opened the door. Climbing into the back seat Rory looked around the expensive limo, there was TV, a mini-bar, and a very extensive speaker system. Rory pressed the button to roll down the divider between herself and the driver and leaned forward, "How long of a drive is it?"

"It will be about half an hour miss, you can do whatever you like, Mr. Logan asked me to apologize for the drive but the best spa is further away from his house than he would like. The island isn't really that big but the spa Mr. Logan is sending you to is all the way across the vineyard." The driver explained.

"Sounds like Logan." Rory shook her head.

"Yes Miss." The driver nodded.

"I'm just going to put on the divider again." Rory told him before raising it and pulling out her phone, she had a few calls to make.

"'Lo?" The guy answered his phone quickly.

"How could you leave me here Finn? I told you I was mad at you and couldn't send the weekend with him but you have to go and leave me here anyway!" Rory yelled.

"I'm sorry love but he begged me to." Finn apologized.

"And what I ask you to do means nothing?" Rory yelled.

"I said I was sorry...did you leave?" Finn asked biting his lip.

"Logan said some really sweet things and then gave me a pass for the best spa on the island so I couldn't leave...he had already spent the money. And since I was staying that long I figured I'd stay for dinner as well and see where it went from there." Rory told him honestly.

"You love him...you want to kiss him...you want to hug him...you want to marry him..." Finn said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up Finny." Rory smiled, "And never quote Miss Congeniality again." Rory shook her head.

"I love that movie and Sandra's a hotty." Finn laughed.

"Goodbye Finn." Rory shook her head once more.

"Bye love." Finn hung up his phone and Rory hung up hers before pressing three and then 'talk' again.

"Gilmore house of whores. For kinky sex press one, for an exotic dancer press two, for simple pleasures press three, if you're partial to the owner and need a lap dance press four." Lorelai recited.

"Mom dirty." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Baby, where are? Are you coming home this weekend?" Lorelai asked two questions in quick succession.

"I'm actually at the vineyard so I don't think I'll be able to make it this weekend." Rory said regretfully.

"I thought you and Logan had a lovers' spat?" Lorelai asked.

"We did but Finn tricked me and now I'm here so I figured he could do a bit of groveling before I admit that any of this was my fault." Rory shrugged.

"Sounds good. What's he done so far?" Lorelai asked.

"He gave me this really cheesy card which I'm sure you will have cut up and framed after you laugh for an hour and he sent me to the spa for a six hour package." Rory told her.

"Hallmark?" Lorelai grimaced.

"Yep." Rory laughed.

"Are you in a limo? Did he give you a special outfit for dinner after the spa?" Lorelai questioned.

"How do you know all this?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"He came to the inn to ask if you liked French of Italian better and if you would prefer a dress or skirt and shirt and also what colours. He guessed your size though and he was dead on." Lorelai explained.

"You knew Finn was going to strand me here and didn't warn me?" Rory feigned anger.

"I couldn't sweetie when he came to see me he brought three extra-tall black coffees from Starbucks and three extra-tall black coffees from Second Cup because he didn't know which one I liked better." Lorelai explained.

"Hmm I can see your dilemma." Rory agreed, "Anyway I'm allowed to get whatever I want at the spa what should I do? Mani and Pedi? Massage? Wax?"

"All of the above?" Lorelai suggested, "You do have six hours."

"Good point." Rory caved, "How's everyone at home? Anything crazy happening?"

"Kirk is now the official craziest person I've ever met." Lorelai told her.

"He wasn't before?" Rory asked confused.

"Well he was for awhile until I met Finn and then he beat Kirk...but now Kirk is definitely number one." Lorelai explained.

"What did he do?" Rory asked.

"You know how he put up a fight when Luke raised the price of his toast ten cents right? Well Luke now raised the price of Kirk's favorite burger up twenty cents and Kirk flipped out! He protested so much Luke kicked him out." Lorelai started.

"Luke kicked him out!" Rory repeated in shock.

"Yes and Kirk was so mad that that night after the whole town was quiet Kirk set up on the roof of Luke's diner and is constantly shouting about how unfair it is. He refuses to get back down until Luke changes that price back, the toast price back and commits to never ever changing a price again." Lorelai finished.

"What's Luke going to do?" Rory asked never ceasing to be amazed at Kirk's antics.

"He's going to leave him for now but if he gets any louder or becomes more of a disturbance then he's going to call the police." Lorelai told her.

"I can't believe this." Rory laughed.

"I know Kirk's nuts!" Lorelai laughed too.

"Well I should go because I'm sure we're going to be at the spa soon but I will call you later and let you know how dinner went...if I don't call tonight you van assume there's a sock on the door meaning my phone will be shut off, so don't bother calling!" Rory said.

"Socks wow you really are college students." Lorelai teased.

"Shush mother." Rory scolded.

***

"How was it?" Logan asked as Rory climbed into the back of the limo, "did you have fun?"

"It was awesome Logan, look watermelon coloured nails and toes to go with the dress. The dress is black so I could have picked any colour but I thought I'd go for something bold. And I love these shoes, did my mum help with these too?" Rory rambled.

"How did you know your mother helped at all?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"I called her on the way to the spa and she mentioned it." Rory explained.

"I asked her not to say anything..." Logan shook his head.

"Gilmore Girls don't lie to each other and they especially don't keep secrets." Rory told him.

"Oh I see." Logan smiled.

"But you know what she didn't tell me?" Rory asked.

"What?" Logan couldn't guess.

"Whether she told you I preferred Italian or French." Rory told him.

"She said French but she was also on her fifth cup of fancy coffee by that time so I went the other way and decided Italian. I know that you don't normally disagree with a Gilmore Girl even when they are on a caffeine high BUT I know how much you like Italian, the outfit I decided on for you went well with the restaurant and...I thought your mum didn't like me and was secretly trying to sabotage the day." Logan bit his lip waiting for Rory's reaction.

Rory laughed very hard at this statement causing Logan to look at her strangely, "I'm sorry but my mum likes you, Logan and although I have no idea why she would say French, I do know she wasn't trying to sabotage this day. Oh and Logan, just so you know, this day has been great." Rory smiled at him.

"I'm glad." Logan said and went to lean in to kiss her.

"Logan don't. This day has been great but we can't just kiss and make-up, I'm going to make you wait a little while longer." Rory said regretfully.

***

"I'm really happy Logan." Rory told him as they got out of the limo and walked up to his house.

"I'm really glad you're happy and I'm happy too." Logan smiled.

"Do you have coffee in this place?" Rory asked as they entered.

"I have coffee yes, why?" Logan smirked.

"Please may I have some of your coffee?" Rory asked rolling her eyes.

"Do you want good coffee?" Logan asked.

"Logan could I please have some of your world class coffee?" Rory pleaded.

"I guess." Logan sighed going into the kitchen to start brewing the coffee she had begged so nicely for.

"Dinner was amazing but the Italians aren't known for the coffee and after that restaurant I know why." Rory told him laughingly.

"Are you going to stay the night?" Logan asked, "I'm sure there is a hotel if you don't want to or if you'd rather go home I can call my limo."

"I think I'll stay if you want me to." Rory shrugged.

"Do you want to? Because you don't have to do something like this because I want you to it's about what you want." Logan assured her.

"It's what I want." Rory assured him going around the counter to stand next to him.

"You're sure?" Logan double-checked.

"Ask me again and I'll change my mind." Rory smirked at him playfully.

"Sorry." Logan smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay, I think I should get to bed, can I have that coffee to go?" Rory asked.

"Sure it'll just be another minute." Logan told her.

"Thanks...and thanks for the great day Logan." Rory hugged him tightly; as she pulled away she looked at him slowly studying the face she loved so much.

"What?" He asked looking scared at her scrutinizing gaze.

"I was thinking about what I said about kissing and making up...I think we should." Rory said quietly.

"We should what?" Logan asked his eyes going wide.

"Kiss and make-up let's just skip the rest." Rory suggested.

"I'm there." Logan agreed.

Rory laughed and they kissed slowly, "Hey...you...know...you...can't just...get me...a day at...a spa and...buy me...dinner...every time...we fight." Rory said in between kisses.

"I know but there's always private hotel rooms in Disney, week long vacations in Paris, that kind of thing." Logan shrugged and they kissed again.

***

A/N – Well I'm going to end it there unless I get at least ten pleading reviews begging me to keep going which I doubt will happen. Please review and I'm terribly sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. Mary.


	7. Rory rekindles the fire

A/N

I got way more than ten reviews and all but one were pleading for more so I decided to continue as you saw from my authors note. Thanks for your input after my authors note I'm glad you read it and decided to help me. BTW the one that wasn't pleading just said 'Awesome' but didn't actually ask for more. I now know exactly what pranks are going to happen and after I carry those out there will be no more despite what you ask for but maybe I'll do a sequel.

A/N

**You Started It**

Rory ran her brush through her hair, her life was finally perfect, and Logan thought he had won the war so he wasn't planning anything and they were happy together, little did he know Rory had been secretly scheming for the past three weeks. After they had gotten back from the vineyard things had settled down for a couple of days and then they had an LDB event that they all went to, which was crazy. At the event Seth, Robert, Colin, Finn and a couple of other members who had been at her party a while back convinced her that Logan couldn't win the war. She told them that she had tried something but that it hadn't worked and she had no idea how to finish it but they had a perfect plan already.

"Rory?" Lorelai called.

"I'm getting ready mom!" Rory replied finishing with her hair and slipping off her robe so she could don her sundress.

"Hurry!" Lorelai requested, "We only have so long before we are at the hands of my mother and I need to talk to you."

"Alright, I'm coming." Rory replied shaking her head at her mother's antics.

"You look pretty!" Lorelai exclaimed hugging her daughter tightly.

"Don't I always?" Rory smiled coyly.

"Haha, did you know that I really don't want to go have tea with my mother?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes I did know that and as much as I love Grandma, I don't want to spend my last weekend for planning having tea at a café either. I mean I came home this weekend so you could help me finalize plans and I could make last minute arrangements not so I could be roped into going out for tea with grandma. Who goes out for tea anyway? The British maybe but Americans don't just go out for TEA anymore!" Rory ranted.

"Wow if you feel this strongly about it we can call and cancel." Lorelai said hopefully.

"We are not canceling." Rory put her foot down, "Grandma is most likely already out of the house and on her way and if we don't leave now we'll be late too."

"Fine." Lorelai caved.

"Thank you, now let's go." Rory said her calm and sanity restored.

***

"Do you really think he'll let this happen? I mean he's probably booby trapped his room so that we can't do anything to it." Rory shook her head.

"You forget that he thinks this war is over my dear, he won't be prepared against something he doesn't know si coming. Besides even is he has a booby trap set that will only alert him that something has happened not allow him a way to get into the room besides even if he figures out we're doing something if he doesn't get here before it's done there's not much he can do." Finn reminded in his heavy Australian accent.

"Where is he again?" Colin asked.

"We had his dad send him away on a trip to China and he won't be back for three days, we made sure there would be no way for him to get home before then." Seth replied.

"Okay that should keep him away but that also only leaves us three days to get this finished and worked." Rory gestured to all the stuff they were carrying.

"The painters are already there, love. And once they leave tonight it gives us plenty of time to put everything in order." Finn assured her.

"Whatever you say my exotic friend, but if the painters don't leave until tonight why are we bringing all this stuff there now? Where will we put it?" Rory asked.

"His bedroom is finished so we can leave everything in my room except the bedroom stuff and we can start by redecorating that." Colin suggested.

"Let's get this party started." Robert started to dance.

"Robert it's ten am are you drunk already?" Rory asked shaking her head once more.

"There may have been slight consumption of the alcohol this morning my dear but only because I was tired and needed to wake up." Robert assured her.

"Leave it to you to use big words while you're smashed." Finn shook his head.

"I'm not smashed my friend just slightly tipsy." Robert assured them.

"Whatever, here we are. Do you mind letting us in Rory?" Seth asked.

"What do you mean I don't have key? Why would I have a key? I have no key! Colin lives here he has a key! I have no key!" Rory rambled.

"Logan had lots of keys made for you Rory, one to this room, the liquor cabinet and I believe he gave you the extra hey for his Porsche and rights to use his family car." Finn corrected.

"How do you guys know this?" Rory grumbled as she dug around in her purse for the key to Logan's room.

"He tells us everything." Colin put in.

"Everything?" Rory questioned.

"Everything." Finn and Colin said together.

"So you remember when we borrowed your car to go to Stars Hollow that weekend Colin and then we ended up going to the Drive-In and stuff?" Rory asked.

"I remember." Colin nodded.

"We ditched my mom that night and went by ourselves; Logan said we 'christened' your car because you'd never 'done' anything in it before. Bet you didn't know that." Rory smirked.

"Oh gross." Colin shuddered as Robert, Seth and Finn laughed.

***

"It's midnight Rory we're tired let us sleep." Seth pleaded.

"We're still not finished his bedroom and we have the bathroom, living room and kitchen to do before he comes home in less than 48 hours." Rory reminded.

"We will get up at seven and continue this if you just let us go to sleep we've been here since ten this morning." Finn pleaded and if Finn was offering to get up early than he was definitely desperate.

"If we finish his room tonight I'll let you sleep in until ten tomorrow." Rory promised.

"What do we have left to do anyway?" Colin asked with a yawn.

"Just his bedding and desk." Rory assured them.

"The three of us will do the desk, Finn you help Rory with the bed and quick we need sleep." Robert yawned.

"Thank you." Rory smiled at them before getting ready to finish part one of the prank.

"So how do you think he'll react?" Finn asked her as they started to take Logan's old bed apart.

"He'll freak but it'll be worth it." Rory smiled.

"I mean we are changing absolutely everything, it'll be quite the shock for him when he gets here." Finn pointed out.

"He'll prank me back and this silly war will continue, trust me when I say he'll get over it." Rory promised.

"You have to admit that this prank we came up with is genius." Finn said.

"It was a good idea and with my new ideas mixed into it the plan is perfect." Rory agreed.

"Where's the new bed?" Finn asked looking around the room as Rory piled up all of the old pieces by the door.

"I think it might be in Colin's room, check there and hurry we need to put it together and do the bedding still." Rory reminded.

"I'll run." Finn suggested.

"How are you guys doing?" Rory asked Colin, Seth and Robert.

"We've finished with most of it we just have to add a few more decorations." Colin told her.

"Good then one of you can help Finn finish the bed, I'm tired, night." Rory left the room and went out to the couch laughing to herself.

"That little weasel." Finn exclaimed when he found out what she'd done.

"I could think of about a hundred worse things to call her." She heard Seth reply before she drifted off to sleep.

***

"Let's put whip cream all over her and then her fingers in water." Robert suggested.

"Nice try boys but I'm awake let's go we have to redo the rest of the apartment – today!" Rory reminded hurriedly as she got up.

"Dammit." Colin said, he had already has his whip cream can poised to aim at her face.

"We don't have all day boys, chop, chop get ready." Rory ordered and they went into Colin's room to get the stuff.

"Since there is a lot of stuff to build in the living room Colin and I can do it." Finn suggested.

"Seth and I will do the kitchen." Robert added.

"And since there's only decorating and no building I the bathroom, that looks like a good place for me even if I did build a house once." Rory said and grabbing the bags marked bathroom she headed off.

"I can't believe her, first she tricks us into staying up later and then we get up early to prank her and she's already awake and waiting." Colin fumed.

"She's good mate." Finn replied as they grabbed the bags marked living room.

"I know that's what pisses me off, we're the grand schemers this whole prank was our idea for HER and yet we're doing more of the work." Colin shook his head.

"She's good mate." Finn repeated also shaking his head as they got to work.

"Hello?" Steph called knocking on the door about two hours later.

"Come in, it's open!" Robert called from the kitchen.

"Rory?" Steph called when she got in.

"Stephy!" Rory cried running out of the bathroom and hugging her tightly.

"Hey girl." Steph exclaimed hugging back.

"So you're back from the vineyard?" Rory asked hopefully.

"I don't have to go back until the next family vacation." Steph told her happily.

"I'm almost done the bathroom then we can go for my outfit." Rory told her, "You can help me or stay out here and talk to the boys just make sure they keep working."

"I think I'll catch up with the boys and we can catch up when we go out." Steph suggested.

"Sounds good, don't distract them." Rory called as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"I won't!" Steph called back, "Hey Finny, Colin." Steph said flopping onto the couch.

"Don't sit there, we're moving it." Colin warned.

"Well when you get around to moving it I'll get up." Steph retorted.

"Fine." Colin rolled his eyes and went back to programming the TV.

"What are you doing to his TV?" Steph asked.

"Blocking all shows with inappropriate titles and ratings higher than PG13." Finn filled her in.

"He's going to kill you guys." Steph laughed.

"Nope he'll kill reporter girl." Seth threw in as he came into the living room to grab a forgotten bag.

"Hey Sethy!" Steph greeted.

"Hey Steph." Seth replied, "Want to help us?"

"Nope." Steph shook her head.

***

"What should I wear? I need to look very homely and conservative." Rory flipped through a rack of clothes.

"Well I was thinking a skirt and tank top with a knit cardigan and very proper heels. We can give you pearls and put your hair up with a nice black headband, than I figure French Mani and Pedi and we'll be all set to shock Mr. Huntzberger." Steph filled her in.

"Sounds good, I'm thinking light pastel colours so maybe not a black headband but a light pink or yellow." Rory suggested.

"Excellent, let's go shopping!" Steph squealed.

"We're already shopping." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Nope we were browsing and we need coffee before we can actually shop." Steph stopped walking.

"You've been spending too much time with my mom and me." Rory laughed.

"I know you guys are rubbing off on me." Steph giggled.

"Where first?" Rory asked after they both had black coffees in their hands.

"Well I know Gap just got a cute new line in we should check there first and I know it's not 'high end' but Old Navy has some cute stuff now too. Also we need shoes but I'm not sure where to get them." Steph suggested.

"Sounds good, I know the perfect skirt at Gap so we can get that there, let's go!" Rory said excitedly.

"Alright slow down." Steph laughed.

***

Rory had gotten a very cute scallop skirt in a light pink from Gap and then they had gotten her a layered tank in light blue and white from Old Navy. Finally after two hours of looking in Stephanie styled shoe stores Rory dragged her into Payless and they found the cutest shoes with keyholes at the toes – in black. Then she had a black headband to tie in the shoes. She borrowed the pearls from Steph, something she had gotten from her parents for Easter.

"Call you mom and let her know what stage we're on. She wants to come and see it before Logan does, remember?" Steph prodded.

"Right." Rory took her phone out and dialed her mom's cell.

"Former Gilmore House of Whores, we're officially closed for business. Married women just can't go sleeping around with random people." Lorelai answered.

"What?" Rory screeched.

"Luke proposed!" Lorelai squealed.

"And you're just telling me now and over the phone too!" Rory said accusingly.

"Sorry hun it was like late last night and I was tired this morning, wanted to be awake for the scream fest and I thought since I would be coming out anyway to see the prank we could celebrate properly then." Lorelai explained.

"Tired last night? Mom I didn't need that information." Rory sighed.

"Sorry hun." Lorelai giggled.

"But speaking of coming out to see me, want to come by my place at say eight tonight and I can bring you over to Logan's and then we can go back to my place and have a movie night." Rory suggested.

"Sounds fab darling but I'm at work I have to go." Lorelai sounded apologetic.

"I'll see you tonight." Rory said.

"Yeppers." Lorelai closed off.

"That was interesting..." Steph shook her head.

"That was one of the more tame conversations as I'm sure you know." Rory pointed out and she resumed her searching.

"What are we looking for again?" Steph asked.

"Something for me to give Logan as a gag gift so he'll fully understand that this was just a joke and I don't actually want to move in with him so he doesn't freak out." Rory explained.

"What about a welcome gift?" Steph raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"What kind of welcome gift?" Rory asked suspiciously.

Steph leaned over and whispered an idea in Rory's ear quietly. It wasn't exactly an...appropriate...idea but...

"Steph I said something to make him realize I'm not staying! Not something that makes him want to shag me!" Rory exclaimed.

"Shag?" Steph raised her eyebrows.

"I felt it was an appropriate time for the word." Rory shrugged.

"No I agree, definitely." Steph laughed and eventually Rory joined in.

A/N

I hope you liked this and I'm not going to tell you what I finally decided but only two of you voted for this I thought it was the best idea and I have the perfect pranks to finish it off. I hope you like this chappie, the prank I kind of got from How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days but I took it o the extreme, just wait for me to reveal. Please review and I'll try not to take to long with the next chapter.

A/N


	8. Rory and Logan

A/N

Well I got a few complaints about leaving it where I did last chappie but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for much longer so I decided to upload it and put the last bit of the prank at the beginning of this chappie. This should be pretty funny and just for Michelle I added in some doilies.

A/N

**You Started It**

"Colin? Finn?" Logan called out entering his apartment.

"Hey sweetie, I sent the boys out, I missed you and I thought we could use some alone time." Rory said with a sickeningly sweet voice coming out from the kitchen with an apron over her outfit.

"Rory! Is that an apron?" Logan asked going over to her and kissing her.

"Yes, I'm baking with our new family friendly cookware!" Rory smiled a big smile.

"Wait...what?" Logan looked around, "Why is this room pink? Where did my TV stand go? And the big screen? Oh my god, what is with the light wood? Are those doilies? There are doilies in my room...oh my god!!! Everything in here was mahogany and much more masculine."

"Took you long enough, silly...I redecorated. Don't you like it?" Rory pouted her bottom lip.

"Well it's different... I have to go call Finn and Colin but I'll be right back out." Logan started towards his room.

"But don't you want to taste my cookies? I made them just for you, your favorite chocolate chunk." Rory grabbed his arm and began to drag him towards the kitchen.

"Sure." Logan's eyes went wide.

"Thanks sweetie, I think you'll love them just one minute while I take them out of the oven. Help yourself to something to drink if you want." Rory gestured towards the fridge before bending over the get the cookies.

"New outfit?" Logan asked as he saw her skirt underneath her apron.

"Yes I got it just for today." Rory told him.

"I'm glad," Logan frowned the skirt was way too long for his liking, pulling open the fridge Logan's eyes went wide, "Why is there light beer? And low fat...everything? And vegetables?"

"I restocked the fridge, it seemed kind of empty." Rory shrugged starting to plate the cookies.

"Oh." Logan sighed; this beer wouldn't be any good so he reached towards the cupboard that was normally housing his alcohol.

"Almost ready dear." Rory plated the last cookie trying not to smirk as she realized where Logan was looking.

"Rory where is all my alcohol?" Logan asked trying his hardest to remain calm.

"Well sweetie, I thought that since you visit the pub, Finn's and Steph's enough there's no reason for you to have mass amounts of alcohol here. There's a bottle of gin in the third cupboard from the left if you really need an alcoholic drink sweetie. I only kept that in case we had guests though so maybe you shouldn't use it." Rory smiled a very big smile at him and held out the plate, "Cookie?"

"Thanks." Logan sighed wearily, "I'm going to go put my stuff in my room."

"Okay dear." Rory put the cookies on the counter and started to move around the kitchen cleaning up.

Logan went back into the living room to get his bag and looked around shaking his head. Picking up his bag, Logan headed into his room, "Rory!"

"What is it sweetie?" Rory came to his doorway trying not to smirk.

"My room..." Logan was too angry to talk.

"Isn't it so cute...and I got us a bigger bed." Rory smiled cheekily going to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Us?" Logan asked raising his eyebrows.

"If you don't want me than I'll go but Colin said that he'd find a new place if you wanted me to move in with you. I understand if you don't want be here with you though, I'll just go." Rory said her bottom lip trembling as she got up.

"Rory don't go, I'm just in shock." Logan tried to explain.

"Shock? Shock? Listen Logan there's a few simple rules when it comes to girls. If they ask for something pretty buy it for them, if they're fishing for compliments take the bait and if your girlfriend redoes your apartment and asks to move in with you so you can have sex whenever you want without being disturbed than you say yes! You don't say you're in shock and turn her down!" Rory shouted trying her hardest to be a good actress and not laugh.

"Okay Rory...I love you but are you really ready to move in with me?" Logan asked worriedly.

"Damn it Logan. I offered didn't I?" Rory screamed dramatically.

"Okay calm down." Logan urged.

"Calm down! Calm down! Don't tell me to calm down Logan!" Rory yelled running a hand through her hair.

"Maybe I should go stay at Finn's place tonight; you can stay here if you want." Logan started towards the door.

"Wait here I need to give you this." Rory shook her head fake tears in her eyes she handed him the gift.

"What is it?" Logan seemed suspicious.

"Open it dumbass!" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay." Logan began to peel the wrapping paper off.

***

"It's going great so far." Lorelai commented happily.

"It is." Finn agreed in his sexy Australian accent.

"Shh! He'll hear us." Steph shushed them. They were in Colin's room listening and sometimes peeking out through the door.

"Relax Steph he's so preoccupied he wouldn't hear us if we were screaming right now." Colin pointed out.

"She just gave him the gift we can't take any chances and blow it now." Steph continued to scold them.

"Sorry Steph." Finn rolled his eyes.

"It's okay now shush." Steph turned back to the door opening it a crack.

"They're here?" They heard Logan shout incredulously.

"Yes." Rory replied meekly.

"Get your asses out here now losers!" Logan called angrily and they all shuffled to their feet and made their way out of Colin's room.

"Hey guys." Rory grinned cheekily taking off her apron.

"You were in on this?" Logan looked at Colin and Finn.

"How did you know?" Finn asked confused.

"The gift Rory gave me. It was a rather cute picture of you all gesturing rudely into the camera with the words 'Payback's a bitch' scrawled on the back." Logan explained to the raising his eyebrows as if asking if they didn't already know that.

"Oh ya, that." Finn nodded trying not to laugh.

"This is incredible you guys this is the second time you've helped her pull off a prank..." Logan shook his head.

"Sorry?" Colin and Finn tried to look meek but really they were just trying their hardest not to laugh.

"I helped to." Steph said very proud to be a part of the wonderful prank they had executed.

"Oh please we had miss Slave Driver over here tricking us into getting up early and staying up late so we could redecorate the place, the only thing you did was take her shopping." Colin glared.

"And I hung up the towels in the bathroom." Steph argued.

"Oh sorry." Colin mocked.

"Shut up." She gave him the finger.

"I'm just going to call some people to come in and make this right." Logan took out his phone.

"Okay." Rory smiled.

Logan opened his phone and dialed the number and heard the following recording, "Your phone is currently out of order please call BELL if you have any questions regarding your package limitations."

"No way, you wouldn't." Logan said.

"Oh I would." Rory smirked.

"I'll just use the home phone then." Logan grabbed the phone of the counter and dialed the workers Rory had used to paint the place, "Hello, you just painted my apartment and I need you to comeback and..."

"I'm sorry sir we can't." Was heard from the other end of the line.

After a few minutes of weaseling Logan had worn down whatever Rory had told them and convinced them to come but when he told them his credit card number it was rejected. He tried two more and both were rejected as well.

"I can't believe you." Logan slammed down the phone.

"Believe it buster." Lorelai smiled looking proudly at her daughter.

"So I can't fix this? Everything's shut off and I have to wait for you to let me fix this?" Logan asked sighing and putting his head in his hands.

"Well you could go to your parents but they are on my side and said they wouldn't reconnect any of it so I doubt it would do any good. I'm pretty sure you'll just have to wait until the next time you go away so I can redecorate again." Rory shrugged.

"Excellent." Logan said sarcastically.

***

"This one should be good." Colin smiled.

"Don't you feel bad playing both sides like this? I mean I feel like we should warn Rory about this." Steph said.

"Don't be wimp Stephy." Finn teased.

"I'm not a wimp just because I have a conscience." Steph threw back at him.

"Separate." Colin put a joking hand in between them, "We should get on with this." He gestured to the letter they were writing.

"This is a really mean prank, everything else has been so serous but she's going to freak out at this one...how did Logan get the dean of student's secretary involved?" Steph asked shaking her head.

"No idea but at least we know Rory can't check this with the dean and we have complete control over the situation." Finn pointed out.

"Good point." Steph laughed.

"Are you guys almost done that? If we don't mail that letter soon than it won't get to her before Friday when she leaves for her family dinner." Logan said as he tried to figure something out on his own computer. It was two weeks after Rory's prank, his room was still girly and he was activating his payback. It was Wednesday and if they didn't have this letter to her by Friday it wouldn't be quite as effective.

"Yes your highness." Colin said sarcastically added the sign off and having Stephanie edit it.

"Good." Logan grinned. Once the letter was finished the enveloped it and put it outside their door to be picked up for campus delivery.

***

"The Chronicles of Narnia press one for the lion, two for the witch or three for the wardrobe." Lorelai answered her phone. It was Friday morning.

"You watched it again?" Rory asked exasperatedly.

"Luke hadn't seen it yet so I had to watch it with him." Lorelai defended.

"Did not." Rory shot back.

"Did too."

"Didn't"

"Did."

"Why did you call?" Lorelai changed the subject.

"Because I'm scared mommy." Rory said into her phone.

"Stop whining, anything he comes up with can't be that bad." Lorelai comforted knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Not that bad? He can do anything I redecorated his room mom, this I s a vicious war..." Rory pointed out.

"It has been two weeks maybe he's not going to retaliate, maybe you finally one and I can stop hearing about this insanity." Lorelai teased.

"You love this war; you were there to see his reaction." Rory reminded.

"Oh ya." Lorelai smiled into the phone.

"I don't think it's over but he's most definitely biding his time." Rory shook her head before remembering her mother couldn't see it, "Ugh."

"I know sweetie but it's not like you're not a fair participant in this game." Lorelai pointed out carefully.

"He started it!" Rory argued.

"You continued it." Lorelai retaliated.

"Shut up." Rory said smarmily.

"No." Lorelai replied cheekily.

"I have to go, lovely speaking to you." Rory said sarcastically.

"Call me later." Lorelai asked.

"Will do, bye mom I love you." Rory hung up.

Rory put her phone down and looked around her room, she had a stack of files from the paper that she had to look at so she could start her next story and she had homework from three of her classes but for once Rory didn't feel like doing that.

"Rory?" Paris's call interrupted her thoughts.

"Ya Paris?" Rory replied opening her door.

"There's a letter for you from the dean." Paris handed it to her.

"The dean? I am not showing another idiotic high-schooler around campus. We all know how well it went last time." Rory took the letter and opened it.

"Well what is it?" Paris asked impatiently.

"Hold on." Rory read it through three times quickly, "This can't be right."

"What is it?" Paris repeated more worried this time than anything else.

"It says that my teachers have been complaining about the classes I have been missing and the lates I've been taking. They said that I've been missing classes and not catching up on the work so I've got incomplete assignments and I'm failing two of courses and well on my way to failing a third." Rory gave Paris the cliff-notes.

"That isn't possible." Paris's eyes went wide.

"I have to go see him and I have to go to my grandparent's house and act like everything's ok and I can't do this." Rory shook her head, starting to freak out.

"Calm down Rory, we can set up a meeting for first thing tomorrow morning and you can call sick to your Grandma." Paris suggested.

"No I need my mommy so I'll go but I don't know if I can wait until morning." Rory bit her lip.

"Do you think maybe it was...?" Paris started.

"No, he knows what my marks mean to me...he wouldn't do that." Rory shot down the idea.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed, sorry it took awhile.

Review please.

A/N


End file.
